The BlueEyes and the Necrofear
by Chibi Pocky Neko
Summary: What happens when Bakura challenges Seto to a duel and things get out of hand? Shounen ai BS


Chapter 1  
  
*Bakura*  
I smirked to myself. 'You're mine, Seto,' I thought as I walked over to him. He looked at me, surprised, and asked coldly, "What do you want, Bakura?"  
"I want to have a duel with you," I said.  
Seto narrowed his eyes at me, then burst out laughing. "You want to have a duel with the Duel Monsters world champion?" he said. "There's no way you can win."  
I glared at him. "Will you duel me, or do I have to get rough with you?"  
Seto ignored my glare, and said, "I won't duel you. You wouldn't be much of a challenge, especially not once I get my Blue-Eyes out."  
"Fine, if that's the way you want it," I said, then concentrated and sent us both to the Shadow Realm. "You won't last long in a duel here, Seto Kaiba," I told him.  
"We'll just see about that, then."  
Then we started the duel. I drew my five cards and waited for Seto to have his turn.  
"For my first go I'll play the Mystic Horseman in attack mode. And I'll lay two cards face down."  
The Mystic Horseman appeared on the field. Seto's eyes widened and he stared at me in confusion.  
I smirked. "Do you feel that, Seto? Each monster you place on the field will be a strain on your strength. They will drain your strength, Seto, and the higher the level the monster is, the more strength it'll drain."  
Then I started laughing sadistically. I drew a card and placed down The Headless Knight in attack mode. Seto attacked and destroyed it, and after a few more turns when Kaiba had a few more monsters out, I could tell that he wouldn't be able to last much longer. I played my Dark Necrofear and attacked Seto with it.  
I destroyed all of Seto's monsters, then on his next turn he played his Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon. He attacked my Dark Necrofear, and I flipped over my Mirror Force card. The blast was reflected right back at his dragon and it wiped it out.  
I smirked at him and he looked really exhausted. All of a sudden I realised that I pitied this poor fool. NO! I couldn't believe that I was feeling pity for my enemy.  
'Bakura, stop this at once!' I told myself as I gazed at Seto. He looked at me strangely when he saw me looking at him like that, wondering what was going through my head, probably.  
Then I attacked him with my Dark Necrofear, and wiped out his remaining life points. He gasped and fell to his knees.  
"I-I-I can't have lost! No! It's not possible."  
Then he grew angry. "Bakura, I think you cheated somehow," he said.  
"I didn't cheat," I said truthfully. "I swear."  
He looked at me thoughtfully for a minute. Then his expression changed into some emotion I didn't recognize. "I believe you."  
Suddenly I realised that I'd seen that emotion somewhere before, but I couldn't remember where. All of a sudden it hit me. I remembered seeing that expression aimed at my hikari, by girls!  
Then this means that... Oh shit! I stared at Seto in shock. He was smiling at me! Fuck, this isn't good at all. The billionaire stood up and came over to me.  
"W-what do you think you're doing?" I asked him. I slowly backed away from him, but he came closer to me.  
"What's the matter, Bakura?" he asked me. He smiled seductively and all of a sudden I couldn't help myself, leant forward, and kissed Seto full on the mouth.  
He responded instantly, and wrapped his arms around me. I closed my eyes and sighed into the kiss. It had been years, no centuries, since I'd been kissed by such a good kisser.  
After a few minutes Seto had to take a breath, or he would have suffocated, and I reluctantly let him. He had a dazed look on his face, and I smiled.  
"Let's get out of here, Bakura. I feel really uncomfortable in this realm." I nodded and transported us back to the normal world. Then we went to Seto's mansion, and his brother, Mokuba, was there when we walked in the door.  
"Hi, big brother, hi, Bakura," he said. "Is Bakura staying the night, big brother?" Mokuba asked. Seto nodded his head.  
He turned to me and said, "Hadn't you better call your father to tell him that you're spending the night?"  
I nodded and he led me to his kitchen. I picked up the receiver of the kitchen phone and he started dialing Ryou's number. The phone rang for a bit then someone answered it.  
"Hello? Bakura residence, Ryou speaking."  
"Hey, it's me."  
"Bakura? Where are you?"  
"I'm at Seto's place. I was just ringing to let you know that I'm spending the night."  
"You? Spending the night in the same house as Seto? I think something's going on with you two."  
I blushed at that, and said quickly, "Hikari, there's nothing that you should worry about going on between Seto and I. We've just become really good friends that's all."  
Then I hung up the phone because I didn't want to listen to Ryou's whining. After that Seto and I went to his room and watched the sun set from his balcony. We had our arms wrapped around each other, and the sun set made the whole situation really romantic.  
I know I'm not usually a sentimental guy, but Seto really turned me on. I think I'm going soft, and if I am, then it's all Seto's fault.  
We kissed, just as the sun went behind the horizon, and then Mokuba said, "Big brother, Bakura, what are you doing?" We broke the kiss and I glared at Mokuba.  
"Shouldn't you be doing something?" Seto asked him. "Please don't disturb us again. Bakura and I are busy."  
Mokuba walked away and Seto ran his hand down my back. I shuddered in pleasure at his touch, and wrapped my arms around him.  
  
*******  
  
I was surprised by how dominant Seto was that night, even more than me. Mokuba didn't disturb us again that night, and the next morning, he came to Seto's room, and found us lying next to each other, with our arms wrapped around each other.  
I was awake when he came in, and Mokuba said to me, "I knew something was up with my big brother and you, Bakura."  
"Just don't tell anyone else, okay?" I said.  
"Okay. I won't, if my big brother is happy then it's fine with me."  
I smiled at the boy, and then Seto woke up. He saw me smiling at Mokuba and looked at us in confusion.  
I realised why Seto was confused, because Mokuba was in the room and he wasn't shocked at finding us like this. "It's okay, koi, your brother knows. He won't tell the others about us, and he's perfectly fine with the situation."  
Seto nodded his head in understanding, then kissed my cheek. I kissed him back, a small peck on the lips, then we turned to Mokuba. He smiled and left the room.  
Seto and I got out of bed and dressed, then went down to have breakfast. Mokuba was at the table already, said goodbye and hung up the phone as we entered the kitchen.  
"Who were you talking to?" Seto asked his brother.  
"Ryou. He rang me and said that he's coming over."  
Seto looked at me and said, "Do you want to tell him? I won't if you don't want him to know, but they'll get suspicious later and find out somehow, you know that, Bakura."  
I nodded. "Hai, I'll tell him."  
About half an hour later, there was a knock on the door, and when I answered it, Ryou was standing there. He smiled when he saw me and said, "Bakura! You're smiling!"  
Then he gave me a hug and I was so surprised that I let him. Then I wrapped my arms around my hikari and hugged him back. He looked up at me and then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head slightly to see Seto smiling at my hikari and I.  
"Bakura, I think it's really sweet when you act so kindly towards others," he said.  
//Bakura, what's Seto talking about?// Ryou asked me through our bond.  
\\Aibou, Seto and I are...well...more than just good friends.\\  
//You mean you and Seto are lovers?!//  
I nodded my head. "Hai, Ryou, that's exactly what we are."  
Seto gave me a questioning look and I said, "Ryou and I just had a little chat." Seto nodded his head in understanding, and then he kissed me. I saw Ryou's eyes widen and then he nodded in understanding.  
//I will accept this, Bakura, but I'm not sure how the others will react to you being with Seto,// he said.  
\\The others don't have to know. We may tell them later to give them a bit of a shock.\\  
Ryou looked alarmed at this idea. I smirked to myself and said, \\Dont worry about it, aibou. Why don't you go and play with Mokuba?\\  
Ryou nodded and spoke to Mokuba who then led him away. Seto looked at me and asked, "What was all that about, koibito?" I answered him with a smirk and, "Ryou's worried about how the others are going to react when they find out. I told him not to worry about it. Then I told him that we might tell the others just to give them a shock."  
Seto laughed at that. "They wouldn't be able to do anything about it, for we love each other." ******* 


End file.
